


The Show Must go on

by ConfusedOnion



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard, Ghosts, Skyrim Main Quest, Vampires, no beta we die like men, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedOnion/pseuds/ConfusedOnion
Summary: The dragonborn (before he knew that's what he was) was a member of the Dawngaurd. One day, he kills a vampire, but this vampire doesn't stay dead like all the others. This vampire was destined to help the Dragonborn save Nirn. Seeing no other choice, the gods force him to play out his destiny as a spectral entity.





	The Show Must go on

**Author's Note:**

> Rated t for swearing and usual Skyrimness. I will be updating very irregularly and might change the format in the future, whatever I fancy at the time.

It was a normal day for Jorn. He trained in the yard, talked with his fellow guild membors, pet a dog, and was following the trail of a vampire. He crept up the hill and causiously made his way towards a cave the locals had told him was called Pinepeak. Outside, were two dead hunters, one significantly more decomposed than the other, but both had evidance of a vampire attack on their bodies. Giving a quick prayer to Arkay, he ducked into the cave entrance. It was surprisingly well lit for a vampire's lair, and he spotted his prey easily. He wasn't surprised to find it was small in build, as most vampires preferred magic as a weapon. He raised his crossbow, took aim, and fired. The bolt flew threw the air, and sparked against the rocks next to the vampire's head.

He cursed and the creature spun to face him. He quickly unsheathed his sword, strapping his crossbow to his hip with his other hand. Within seconds the vampire was on him, teeth and magic flashing. When it ran out of magic, it drew a dagger, managing to disarm him. Another spout of profanity left his lips as he stumbled backwards, searching blindly for a weapon. He took a torch from the belt at his waist, lighting it with a quick spell of his own, and swung it at the creature, who hissed and spat in protest. He backed it into the light streaming down from a hole in the cave ceiling and it cried out in pain before retreating to a darker part of the cave. He pulled a glass bottle from the pouch on his hip and threw it at the fleeing creature. It shattered against the rocks, dousing the vampire's robes and boots in a shining liquid. He threw the torch at it's feet igniting the oil that now covered them. The vampire shrieked as it died. When the fire died down, all that was left was a pile of ash and bones. He collected the ash, looted the chest that sat just out of the light, and began his journey back to the fort.

Two days later, he woke to a strange blue glow at his bedside. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light, and was face to face with a vampire he knew to be dead. It was glowing the transparent blue of specters and had its arms crossed in a show of impatiance and annoyance. He jumped out of his bed and reached for his weapon. It had little effect on the creature. The blade swipped threw it, as if he had only cut air. He backed away, wondering what to do. 

"I am Sindrion," it said. "And the gods seem to think you need my help."

He stared, dumbfounded. Of course he knew of the ghosts that would occasionally appear in Skyrim, and of the gods, but why would they think he needed the help of a twice undead elf? Said elf stared unblinkingly at him as it awaited his answer.

"Um," he started dumbly. "Jorn. Jorn Trollsbane." He looked around, trying to decide if it was the elf's good luck, or his own bad luck that the sleeping quarters just happened to be empty at the time. He shook his head. "What exactly is it that I need help with?" 

"I don't know. They only told me that you need to go to Helgen, in Falkreath hold." 

He took a closer look at the Vampire ghost, decided that they would probably be traveling together for sometime, so he should probably start referring to it as a he and by his name instead of "vampire" or "ghost." "fine. Give me a few hours to pack and let the others know where I'm going and we'll be on the road." 

Sindrion gave him a polite smile that did not quite reach his eyes and faded out of his sight. Jorn sighed, shivered at the chill left in the air, and got to packing. 

When he finished his packing, he realized that telling the truth probably wouldn't be the best idea, as it would get him either laughed at or kicked out, so he simply told Isran that he had received an urgent letter saying that his sister was deathly ill and that he would be gone for a month or so. Isran gave him a strong pat on the back, wished his sister a quick recovery, and went back to his work. A little over three hours later, he was on his way down the road towards Riften and a voice piped up from behind him. 

"You're late." 

He spun around, one hand on his sword and glared at Sindrion. "You'll give me a heart attack before we reach Whiterun if you plan on doing that too often." He turned and continued down the road. 

"I'm sure the Divines would just pop you back into existence like they did for me if that happened. Although you would probably be much more substantial than I am. They do seem to like you a great deal more after all." The last part was muttered, but Jorn could still hear it, as if it had echoed straight into his ears. He chose to ignore it. 

They traveled in relative silence, Broken by the occasional observation from Sindrion, until they were far past Riften and night was about to fall. Jorn made camp and Sindrion begrudgingly agreed to keep watch through the night. After a quick meal and some mead, Jorn was settled down in his bedroll. They were both surprised by how quickly he could fall asleep in the other's presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Oof, this hasn’t been updated in a long time. In my defense, a lot has happened in the last like year or something, and I haven’t had my computer with all my writing on it until now, so hopefully I’ll update soon.


End file.
